Sheldon Swifties LII: It Came From East Texas
by regertz
Summary: Brief bits, not necessarily connected…Similar to my Buffyverse "Immortal Beloved" series…Possibly related to the idea that sooner or later I plan to pit Sheldon against junior adult fiction's greatest inventor…
1. Chapter 1

"Sheldon Swifties LII: "It Came From East Texas…"

Summary: Brief bits, not necessarily connected…Similar to my Buffyverse "Immortal Beloved" series…Possibly related to the idea that sooner or later I plan to pit Sheldon against junior adult fiction's greatest inventor…

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

"Sheldon…" sigh. Pause to listen…

"Sheldon?" Ear to bedroom door…

Not a sound.

"Ok then…Sheldon…Sheldon…Sheldon…Sheldon…I can keep this up all night, buddy, I've years of these stored up…Sheldon…Sheldon…Sheldon…Sheldon…"

"Leonard, I was in the bathroom." Sheldon peered out from the bathroom.

"When did you…?"

"Probably somewhere in the middle of your pontification on why I shouldn't be worrying about my brother's efforts to alienate the affections of Amy Farrah Fowler…Which as I told you several times without effect, indicative of your affection for the sound of your own voice, is ridiculous as I could have no such worries." He went to the living room sofa, eyeing his spot.

"Really? Then why won't you sit in your spot, Sheldon?"

"I would sit in my spot, Leonard…If I could."

Frown followed by resigned sigh… "And why can't you?"

"You know why. It sat there. It took my spot and wouldn't give it up."

"Your brother's not an It, Sheldon."

"That's debatable, Leonard." Frown at spot…

Treacherous, bad spot…Not to swallow It whole and transport It to another Universe where It would be forced to find It's own spot

"Sheldon, I understand troubles with siblings…I have my own…"

"You have world-class geniuses for siblings, Leonard, all well entitled to their status as your superiors…"

"Thanks…Buddy…" glare…

"…Whereas I have…It. Who despite no glimmering of genius or minimal talent eternally manages to take anything I have. Including my Stevenson award trophy…"

"How'd he'd manage that? And why would he want a Physics trophy?"

"And you say you understand sibling troubles…Hofstadter, if you have to ask those questions, you don't begin to understand sibling troubles."

"Sheldon…Admittedly George has a way about him that might intimidate some…"

"Do you mean when he threatens to pull out his gun or tells you he could pound your face into raw meat in seven seconds flat?"

"Yeah, kinda…Both…And that thing about hogtieing guys who bother him to his truck and driving crosscountry with them…"

"All that doesn't bother me…"

"You know he's just talking…"

"No, it's more…Been there, was driven that…Once it's happened to you, you aren't quite so bothered…No, it's hardly his bullying…What makes you think that?"

"I guess it's just…It would intimidate the heck outta me…"

"You just implied that you wouldn't let him intimidate you physically…"

"I didn't say that…I just said I wouldn't let it keep me from enjoying my spot."

"He defiled my spot, Leonard…Things between us can never be the same again."

"Between you and him…?"

"Lord, no…Things between us never change…I mean between me and my spot."

"Sheldon, it's an inanimate object…How can you blame your spot for George Jr taking it."

"A loyal spot wouldn't let itself be taken, Leonard."

"Sheldon, are we talking about your spot or your girlfriend?"

"Are you still not listening? Of course we're talking about my spot…I've been mentioning my spot for the last ten minutes. Where does Amy come into that picture?"

"I think we're talking about Amy, Sheldon. You're hurt because she seemed to like him…She only did that because he's your brother, Sheldon."

"After I gave her careful instructions to shun him like the very plague he is?"

"You left her in an impossible situation, Sheldon…You ordered her not to accept George's invitation to dinner. Now how could you expect she wouldn't go to dinner to show you she's not your doormat."

"And you wonder why you can't keep your woman in line…" shake of head.

"Uh…Sheldon! Will you listen to yourself?"

"Always…And I always find myself in perfect agreement."

"Ok, fine…So what are you going to do now?"

"Continue to stand probably."

"I mean about Amy, Sheldon!" exasperated look…

"Lost cause…My brother Dracula from East Texas has sunk his studly fangs into her neck…It's hopeless."

"Sheldon? You're saying you're just going to let him take Amy away from you?" stare.

"Well, I suppose I could follow your path in dealing with Penny's boyfriends in the past…And sit in my bedroom mooning over her for the next two years, trusting to blind luck and near impossible circumstances to take my rival away and bring Amy back to me."

"Worked for me…" Leonard noted.

"Yes, you're that famed millionth monkey who managed to bang out Hamlet…But your rivals with Penny neither accepted you as a rival per se nor did they even generally know of your existence. Mine is intimately aware of my own and actually cares enough to enjoy making me suffer."

"So you Are suffering from maybe losing Amy?" arch look…

Frown…Then sad look that stunned Leonard…A tear running…

"Sheldon? Are you…?" he stared.

"Of course I'm crying, Leonard…" tersely… "I'm losing the most wonderful thing I've ever known in life…That is something to cry about."

"Amy isn't going to abandon you for George, Sheldon."

"She ought to…" narrow stare…Wiping face… "That's what you all think, right? I've neglected her and taken her for granted and now George is Fate's way of saying 'Wedgie time, Sheldon'."

"Well, you have neglected her…Can't deny the taking for granted…And I'd throw in embarrassing her and failing to even consider her wants and needs."

"In short I'm a typical boyfriend…Not the superior type one would expect of a Sheldon Cooper."

"Oh…You're not typical, Sheldon…I would never say that."

"Thank you, Leonard." Nod, smile. "You're a good friend."

Uh… "Sure, sure…Anyway the answer is simple, buck up and stand up to your brother…Show Amy you do care and how much you care."

"Stand up to George Jr?...Are you joking, Leonard? The man was one of those guys pointing guns at the Moms Against Violence protest. It was only that he was afraid of Mom and Missy that he didn't kill me as a child…Plus it made him laugh to hang me out the bedroom window upside down."

"Yeah…That is a problem…Still he doesn't act like that in front of the girls. He's kinda clever that way, like Penny's ex-, Kurt."

"A strange genetic quirk in him and my father…They're able to charm any lady…Until they win them and a few years of steadily declining social behavior including heavy drinking, blustering, swearing, farting, and dropping dead animals on the kitchen table to be skinned and dressed by the womenfolk kind of kills the romance."

"You could do it in front of Amy. He wouldn't…Probably…Hurt you in front of her."

"Just kill me later…Well, Amy would be worth the sacrifice if I could be sure of winning her back."

"Sheldon…If you'd ever just say something like that in front of her, you'd have no problem."

"You think so? I must defer to your unusually good karma in Romance…Even if any specific advice you give is probably hopelessly wrong."

"Again…Thanks, buddy."

"But George Jr. is so charming and debonair in front of the ladies…How can I compete with that? I, whose soul is dedicated to truth and Science…How can I 'butter up' Amy?"

"Now George isn't that charming…Or that debonair…"

"Penny said he was…"

"Sometimes my girlfriend doesn't know what she's talking about." Frown…

"Granted. But surely she's fully capable of judging the effect of a man's charm and debonairity on herself?"

"That's debatable." Grim reply.

"It's Amy he's after, Leonard. You're safe, until he's got her to sign the marriage license. Then I imagine he'll resume the hunt and Penny will be his quarry."

"You have to beat this bastard, Sheldon. Beat him and drive him back to whatever Hell he spewed from." Hasty reply.

"Ok. Agreed…" careful stare at Leonard grim, set face. "But how?"

"Oh, Sheldon…Amy loves you, she's on your side. She just wants a demonstration of how much you care. You just need to make a little…Well, maybe a lot of…Effort. And we're going to help you."

"You mean you, Raj, and Howard…Hmmn… I might be better off on my…"

"No. This mission requires a full mobilization." Leonard, distant stare.

"Oh…Well…If Penny and Bernadette will be included, I might have a chance."

"Oh, we're drawing on all resources here, Sheldon." Leonard noted firmly. "Stuart, Will Wheaton…Who better to help you counter oily charm?..." to Sheldon's stare.

"True as to my ex-nemesis and friend…But Stuart?"

"Perspective…Everything he suggests will be wrong…"

"Ah…Very shrewd, Leonard…" pleased nod.

"Alex, for an unbiased point of view…And…I know we both dislike her…But Lesley Winkle…"

"Lesley? She'd happily sabotage my chances…"

"Exactly…Though unlike Stuart, since Amy is 180 degrees opposed to Lesley, Lesley's nasty suggestions meant to undermine you will actually work."

"Leonard, you are on fire here…" admiring glance.

"Fear is a great provoker, Sheldon…Oh, and we will keep that crack I made about Penny not knowing what she's talking about between us?" He opened his cell phone.

"Wolowitz? Hofstadter here…It's a total mobilization."  
…..

On phone, at home…Howard listening intently…Nodding.

"Yes. I was expecting the call, given the situation. I'll contact Raj and let Bernadette know. She's been standing by as well. And total as in…? Right, I'll go over to Stuart's and offer him a free meal. What about…The Winkle? Leonard, you know I can't…We have a history and Bernadette hates her guts. It's actually kinda hot, the jealousy thing. But…Hmmn? Well…" Howard pondered.

"Is that Leonard?" Bernadette's call from the bathroom. "Are we a go?"

"We are! But, sweetsums? He has a little favor to ask of you…"

….

Apartment of Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter…Living room…

Or, as Howard was now putting it…

The War Room…

"So let me get this straight?" Lesley Winkle, seated, grinning… "We all are here because Sheldon's Wicked Witch of the West clone Fowler has or may have the hots for Cooper's visting older brother and the douche bag from East Texas needs our advice?"

"Well…" Leonard began, diplomatic tone.

"No…Don't bother…" she waved a hand… "I got this all from Bernadette when she finally stopped glaring at me from my lab door…I just wanted to repeat it here to savor douche bag's failure in Romance as well as in Science."

"Ack!...Uht…" Sheldon, gasping. Penny holding him back… "Sheldon? We knew it would be like this, we discussed it, right? This is for Amy."

Heavy breathes, calming… "Right."

"Th-thank you for coming…Lesley." He choked out.

She staring, stunned. "Sheldon?"

Penny, arch look to Leonard.

Our little boy has become a man…

"Excuse me…I didn't come hwere to hwelp Cooper with his sack pwroblems, I was told there would be free food…And pworn videos…?" Barry Kripke, frowning from his chair.

"Why did you bring him, Raj?" Howard frowned.

"You said a total mobilization…And I didn't have anyone to call except Lucy, who still won't answer my calls. I was feeling left out." Raj noted.

"Ok. Guys." Penny put up a hand. "We're here to help Sheldon stand up to his older brother…"

"Stwrap on a pwair and give it to your girl in the sack. Prwoblem solved, start the porn." Kripke noted. Eyeing Penny… "Any chance we know the stwar pwsonally?"

"You want me to fix that lisp the hard way, buddy?" she eyed him.

"Sheldon, I'll do anything I can." Lesley, blurting a little. All staring…To see her tearing a bit.

"Oh, why has no one ever loved me like this…?" she began weeping…

Penny, nod to Leonard… Go…

He moved to Lesley, patting…

"Lesley, I'm sure someone nice will come along…"

"Even though his name will never be Leonard…" Penny, suddenly materialized on Lesley's other side.

Ok, good job…Go…She eyed Leonard. Arm round the sobbing Lesley.

Hmmn…Winkle's rather a hot one when apparently vwunerable…Kripke noted to Howard.

"By all means, Bar…Go get her…" Howard beamed. "You're made for each other." Bernadette agreed.

"Ok, lets get back to the subject at hand…" Leonard began…Turning on projector attached to laptop…As Penny gave the standing Kripke, clearly ready to move in on the weeping Winkle, a grim stare that sat him immediately back down.

"Ladies and gentlemen…Our target." Leonard, clicking, projected an image of George Jr on the screen. A surprisingly Sheldonesque figure in appearance, though with serious muscles, a few rather appealing in the sense of maturity, extra years…A rather good mustache…Darned fine hair…In jeans, a rather well-chosen shirt, and casual sports jacket that actually matched well. "George Cooper, Jr."

"His clothes sense alone spells trouble…" Penny noted, with professional air.

"That's Sheldon's brother?" Lesley stared.

Hmmn…Whoa.

"I can see where you need our help…He's like Sheldon if Sheldon were George Clooney."

Yeah…Penny, Bernadette…Involuntary sighs…

"He's all yours." Sheldon noted.

Oh…Kripke, now looking a bit downcast…Eyeing Lesley as she beamed at the image on the far wall.

No…No…I am not feeling sorry for that…Penny thought, staring…

On the other hand, it is Lesley I'd be helping him to…

"Yes, if I may take over, Dr. Hofstadter…" Sheldon stood.

"Dr. Cooper." Nod.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our target not only possesses the rugged good looks of a Cooper boy, and a few extras due to a penchant for manual labor…He has all the charm of the Cooper line which my devotion to Science has partially repressed."

"Partially…" Leonard to Penny.

Don't…Our boy is doing his best here…Remember how he was with Lesley just now…She hissed, tapping his wrist.

"Dr. Hofstatdter?." Leonard clicked to show an image of George Jr. gracefully waltzing. "He dances nearly as well as me… He has a certain surfacey ability to impress in physical activities."

"It was something when he lifted that end of that car off that guy at the airport when we picked him up." Penny noted. "And when he showed us he could shoot a can off a telephone pole by climbing the pole without using the handholds."

"Doctor?" "Righto." Leonard clicked to show a shot of George in the kitchen in chef's cap and apron, waving hands to reveal what appeared to be a magnificent spread of dishes…

"He lays claim even to a certain surprising facility in the kitchen, a random genetic gift of my mother, no doubt." Frown at image.

"Any of that what we're going to be having?" Stuart asked. "I was told there'd be food…And what with things at the store, I haven't eaten in nearly three days…"

"Oh, yeah, there's still plenty, Stuart." Bernadette nodded. "And my God, boy…" Raj sighed. "You haven't lived till you've tasted George's bouillabaisse."

"All right, people lets focus on my problem here…" Sheldon frowned. "Dr. Hofstadter?"

"With pleasure, Doctor." Leonard clicked.

"And his attraction for the ladies is undeniable…" a series of photos of Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Alex, all looking quite pleased as an undeniably charming-looking George held their hands and smiled into their hands.

"Sheldon? Where did you get these?" Penny stared.

"I keep a webcam running in this room at all times…"

"Hey…Leonard and I have…Ummn…I've slept…In here…"

"Yes…I know…All too well…" Sheldon sighed.

"Did you know about his camera?" Penny stared at Leonard.

"Me?...Oh, well…Certainly not…I…"

"Leonard? Have you forgotten? You helped me install it and suggested the upgrade model six months ago."

"Uh…" Leonard… "For burglar identification…" he noted sheepishly to Penny, waving hands… "I'd forgotten."

"I want every one of the photos of me…And me and you…" she frowned.

"…Deleted?" Leonard sighed.

"I'll be the judge of that…" she noted.

Oh…slightly smug grin.

Meaning she plans to keep a few copies, I'd say.

"You seemed rather taken with George…." Howard eyed Bernadette.

"He's cute…I like cute…It's nothing…Grow up, Wolowitz." She frowned.

"May I remember that for the next time you get upset with me staring at a girl…?" he asked, overly innocent tone.

"No. That's right, life is unfair." She glared.

"Hey!" Lesley snapped. "We're trying to save a great romance here. Shut up! Go on, Dr. Cooper." She nodded.

I think I might wanna drop a word of warning to Amy after all this…Penny thought, eyeing Lesley's attentive face.

After all, tis a fine line between love and hate…And Winkle may have crossed it, thanks to Amy's good ole bestie…

"Of course George lacks anything more in intellect than a minor musical ability…"

Click to shot of George in tux playing at piano, then violin to the cheering acclaim of a crowd…

"That brilliant professional musician thing is a hurdle, given Amy's love of music…" Howard noted.

"…Some facility in history and literature…The liberal arts no less…" offhand dismissal.

Click to show George in suit, lecturing to college class…

"Yeah, I never expected that he'd be a distinguished fellow of Oxford College in History and English Literature from Sheldon's description." Leonard eyed the shot.

"…But no more scientific ability than to help Wolowitz make doodads…"

Click to shot of George in engineering lab with Howard as a group of NASA officials applaud.

"Gotta admit…That space sample collection system he designed is gonna jump my career ahead a couple of years." Howard nodded to Bernadette. "Heck if that start-up he suggested really comes off I could be making more than you in a couple of years."

"You're still staying home with the kids, if any." She noted, grimly.

"To sum up, people…" Sheldon frowned…"In fact I'd say it's fair to say that but for his total lack of ability in Physics, he could be a formidable foe in romance."

"You know, Sheldon…Given George, and that Missy was your fraternal twin…I've a theory, based on that clone series, 'Orphan Black'…" Raj noted. "I think you and Missy are like clones Sarah and Helena who split off in the birth mother…Sarah got all the personality, sanity, street smarts…Helena the insanity, crazy psycho killer skills, religious mania, maybe regenerative ability…Cause put you and Missy together and dude, you're George."

"With unrivalled genius ability in Physics, Raj…" frown.

"Ok, a random extra mutation…" Raj shrugged.

"Well…Lets not forget George's darker side…" Leonard cut in…

"He has…A dark side?…On top of everything else?" Penny asked…

A bit too eagerly…

"He's a bully and he likes to rub his abilities in the faces of males he considers less able…" Leonard, frowning.

"Oh…That…" Penny, chuckling… "You all do that…"

"To be fair he also challenges males who he thinks or who think they are his equals or superiors." Sheldon noted. "He's defied several bosses who opposed his teaching methods for reasons he considered motivated by greed or folly, fought bullies who tried to gang up on me and some disabled kids at our school…Chased down a few criminals…Been an antiwar, environmental, and justice for the victims of dictators, activist…"

"You mean, he's a hero?" Penny stared.

"Some might see it that way…Others that he just likes to show off…" Sheldon, firmly.

"Lets be fair, Penny…" Bernadette sighed. "He is a little overbearing to the boys."

"Well…" Kripke frowned. "You dorks need to man up and kick him one."

"Are you questioning my boyfriend's manhood?" Penny stood up.

"Uh…" Kripke blinked…

"No, ma'am…"

"Good."

"This would be a tough one…" Lesley sighed. "But for Sheldon's incredible love for Amy…" she eyed him…

Sighing…

"True enough." Sheldon nodded. "But for some reason, Amy is feeling neglected, according at least to my colleague and friend, Dr. Hofstadter…And that could, coupled to George's undeniable flashy surface, pose a problem."

"Well…Just tell her how you feel…" Lesley suggested. "Tell her you love her so much you were even capable of being nice to me…That's gotta convince her."

Of course…Should it not…She eyed him…

Our children would be smart and beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheldon Swifties LII: "It Came From East Texas…"

Summary: Brief bits, not necessarily connected…Similar to my Buffyverse "Immortal Beloved" series…

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part II…

"Hey buddy…" The image of Wil Wheaton on Sheldon's laptop… "Sorry I couldn't come over but we're in the middle of the pilot for our webseries animated version of Star Trek: The Animated Web Series Adventures of Wesley Crusher and I couldn't get away. So I hear you're having girl trouble?"

"That's right, buddy." Sheldon sighed. "All my friends and a couple of vague acquaintances including another former enemy now turned friend are here to help me deal with a threat to my very romantic existence…My brother George…Who even now is using his flashy skills to seduce my girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler."

"A real problem…" Wheaton nodded. "Hey guys!" he beamed as Sheldon directed the laptop round to give a view of the assembly. "Quite a support team you've put together, Sheldon."

"It's needed. George is the Devil's spawn…No offense intended to my mom and dad. He's everything you used to be, Wil, before you came to the Light side and wisely chose to be my friend."

"That is bad. Is that him…?" Glance to side viewing the image of a confident, poised George Jr in suit addressing a class. The students obviously enthralled…

"Yes. He teaches, of all things, History, and the history of Literature to boot. Can you believe it? I'm threatened by a history professor… Who can drop a deer at 200 yards and climbs mountains in India for fun while quoting Shakespeare."

"Whoa. I had competition like that once. Community college professor who liked to sneer at Star Trek… 'Well, it can't compare to Tolstoy.' Had to get my girl a producer's job on Eureka to fight him off. Didn't do the series any good but sure saved my romance…"

"We're trying…" Leonard paused. "Wait…You sabotaged 'Eureka' in order to keep your girlfriend? I loved that show."

"Sacrifices had to be made, Hofstadter…Besides, she wasn't the only cause the show was cancelled…I think." Wheaton noted. "So what's the plan here? Do we per chance need a romantic script for our boy Sheldon to follow to win back the lady of his heart?"

"I don't care what Sheldon says, he's evil…He broke us up once…" Penny hissed to Leonard.

"And he took down 'Eureka'…You know I bet it was just because Fargo got Holly." Leonard fumed to her.

"Well, really Amy is just trying to get a response from Sheldon, I'm sure." Bernadette noted. "I don't think we need to get too fancy, if he'd just make an effort."

"Not bad but no…Thanks for the input, honey. But let the experts deal…" Wheaton, dismissively…As Bernadette stared, wide-eyed progressing to wild-eyed… "So Shel? What have you got in mind? Have we got a campaign laid out…Cause I just happen to have the ultimate in romantic script scenarios that I was preparing for an episode of 'Star Trek: The Animated Adventures of Wesley Crusher'" Beam.

"I hope 'Wesley''s ready for an attack by Anonymous…" Bernadette hissed to Howard who stared. "I have certain friends in certain places." She noted.

"Oh…At this point I'll consider anything…" Sheldon sighed. "Lay it on me, buddy."

"If you need a rehearsal, with someone to play the recipient of your romantic moves…" Lesley noted eagerly.

"You mean, to play Amy Farrah Fowler…" Sheldon noted.

"Calling me Lesley would be more natural. Names are unimportant…It's the acting exercise…" smile.

"I'm beginning to wonder if 'total mobilization' was such a good idea." Leonard noted to Penny.

….

Pasadena Steakhouse…

"I hope you're not against eating meat, Dr. Fowler." Warm drawl. "I've just never quite been able to get through a meal without a good piece of beef or pork."

"No…I've eaten meat…" Amy eyed the huge plastic steer's heads scattered throughout the place. "Just never quite had it so driven home to me that I'm eating something with a face."

"I actually did try the vegan way when I was in Tibet…" George, in jeans, dress shirt, suit jacket with patched elbows, string tie, and, now lying off to his side, six-gallon hat.

"You were in Tibet? Sheldon never mentioned that."

"Well, never really came up between us. But then Shelly prefers to ignore anything that might suggest I'm not quite the loutish degenerate he likes to paint me."

"Really…"

"Of course I went to climb a couple of mountains and bring home a yak's head for my wall…" George noted. "But while I was there I decided to retrace the narrator's route of 'Seven Years in Tibet' and ended up spending a month at a Buddhist monastery."

"Wow." Amy stared. "That must have been quite a time. Did you study with the monks?"

"I did…It changed my life…Before then I killed animals for sport and never gave a thought to their suffering or to my effect on the lives around me." Solemn nod.

"And now…"

"Now I only kill the big ones who might get me…And I allow myself only one bullet to do it. Evens the score, you might say."

"I see…" Amy blinked… "And as to your effect on the lives around you?"

"Now I make sure I've always got a loaded weapon concealed on my person in case there's trouble. It may violate a few socialist laws in the more communistic states but that's the price a good man must be prepared to pay." He patted the left side of his chest.

"The monks must be proud…" she stared.

"Yeah, they felt they'd done a good job in showing me the Way…Told me one day I'd learnt all I was ever gonna learn there and did the ceremonial washing of the hands…"

"They did? I've never heard of that ceremony in Tibetan Buddhism…I studied it in college."

"It's a special ritual… They all line up and tell you in Tibetan they wash their hands of you…And show you the door, representing your future path. Yes, sir, I loved those little bald-headed freaks…Communists though they are." George nodded.

"Uh-huh." She nodded…"And how is your seminar on English Literary History going?"

"Well, not too bad…The students seem to be having a good time…My class on Shakespeare's roots in Continental and Russian Literature went well."

"It sounds very interesting…Though I've never been one for the Liberal Arts per se, I do love Shakespeare. I understand your lectures have been very popular."

"It's a joy to trace the growth of World Literature and while of course I keep politics out of it, I find it always good to show the Commies they stole everything from the Anglo-Saxons…" he nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Miss…Sir…" a waiter stopped by. "Might I ask as to whether you'd be having something to drink first?"

"If I may, Dr. Fowler?"

"Uh…Sure…"

"A bottle of the Duclaux Côte-Rôtie La Germine, 2006, please…" George commanded, scanning the list. "It's very good with red meat." He smiled as the waiter nodded, heading off.

"So you know wine?" Amy asked. "I've been learning about wine from my bestie, Leonard's girlfriend, Penny?"

"It's something I picked up along the way." George nodded. "My daddy was a bourbon-and-water man, often little or no water…But while I still enjoy a good glass of hard liquor, a well-toned wine is a thing of beauty. I'm part owner of a vineyard over in Napa Valley now. So what has Ms. Penny taught you?"

"Well…I know there's red and white…Red is good with red stuff and gets you drunk a little faster…White's for whitish things like chicken. And there are some fruity kinds that tickle your tongue." Shrug… "I guess not very much." Sheepish look.

"Well, shoot, then, Miss Amy…" he grinned. "You've learnt all you really need. All the rest is just picking the ones you like the best…And not letting them cheat you with fancy labels and prices and such."

"George…Why did you want me to come to dinner?" she eyed him. "Is it to hurt your brother?"

"Is that why you came?" he replied. Pausing as the waiter set glasses, showed him the bottle, and poured a small sample from the bottle for each of them.

"Try a snoot full first…" he urged, taking glass. "But sniff it first, to get the smell…That's part of it…Just like this…" he swirled the glass, sniffed, and sipped.

"Oh…Wow…" Amy blinked as she sipped. "That's amazing."

"Not a bad one…" he nodded.

"I was a little mad at Sheldon…" she sighed. "Ordering me to stay away from you…But look, George? Why do you bully Sheldon the way you do? Don't deny it…I've seen you do it, even if you're easier on him when one of us girls is around."

"I do, a bit…Don't you think the boy deserves it, a little? He is pretty full of himself, Amy."

"Maybe a little…But he deserves to be proud of his genius…He really is one, you know."

"Lord, girl…No one knows my lil' brother is one of the world's great geniuses more than I." rueful smile. "But being a great genius doesn't give him the right to lord it over the rest of the world…Over his family and friends…Our daddy."

"You?"

"No, never me…Or Missy…And never our Momma…Oh, he's tried but we never let him get away with it, much as we all loved him. And in a way I owe him what success I've had. But I can't quite forgive him about Daddy."

"You owe him…?"

"I grew up determined to show that lil' genius brother of mine…Who scorned everything and everyone around him but Momma, Pawpaw, and Meemaw…That I could do more than just beat the tar outta him. That I wasn't a stupid oaf with no future. That even if I couldn't make it to grad school by 14, I could earn my own doctorate and make a success of my life."

"Oh…"

"If I sound a little bitter…Well…You know my brother…And I do love him, or I try to."

"He never speaks much about your father…Though I get that it was rough for both of them." Amy, carefully.

"Daddy loved Sheldon dearly, Amy. He didn't understand him but he loved him…And he was afraid, I'd say, rightly, that he was being made to grow up too fast and having too much pressure put on him. Daddy wasn't able to put it into proper, fancy words but he could see that Shelly was growing up into an isolated boy…Afraid of people but too arrogant to admit it…Not able to deal with the world. He wanted Sheldon to slow down and learn there was more to life than books and Science and Star Trek. Momma didn't agree…They fought about it."

"Sheldon's mentioned that." Amy sighed. "He wasn't happy about it, the fighting."

"I know." George nodded. "But he hurt Daddy…Dreadfully. Rejected him. And Daddy never got over it. I blame Sheldon for that. I'm sorry, I can't help it. I blame Momma, too, a bit. I suppose kids side with the parents they're most like. Missy kinda ended up right down the middle."

"It's hard to believe Sheldon is most like his mother."

"It's hard to believe my brother is like any human being…Sometimes."

"So…? Is this to hurt him?" Amy eyed George.

"Are you that much in love with him? With my 'interesting' brother?" he replied.

"Yes." Amy, simply.

"Why?" careful look.

"I don't know…We're so alike in some ways…In others, so different…" she paused, shaking head…Firm look…

"No…I do know…Because I think he's helped me…And I think I can help him…I want to. He needs me and I need him." She eyed George carefully.

"And that's why I'm here? You wanted to know…You do love him, don't you?"

"Maybe…And maybe not…" George, calmly.


End file.
